1. Technical Field
This application relates to a method for treating stenotic lesions of a vessel and more particularly relates to a cutting wire for use with a catheter to open stenotic lesions in vessels.
2. Background of Related Art
Several methods have been utilized to treat stenotic lesions of vessels. With stenotic lesions, the vessel diameter is constricted and therefore attempts have been made to widen this constriction. One method is an invasive surgical procedure where the vessel wall is cut open and the portion containing the plaque or other constricting structure is removed. This procedure is traumatic, complex, and results in a long recovery time for the patient. It also causes a weakening of the vessel wall since a portion of the wall is removed. A weakened wall can ultimately result in an aneurysm which is a dilatation (expansion) of the artery, which adversely affects vessel function and if not surgically treated could be life threatening to the patient.
In order to reduce trauma to the patient, reduce the patient recovery time and reduce hospital costs, minimally invasive procedures have been developed to treat stenotic lesions. Balloon angioplasty is one such method. In angioplasty, a balloon is placed in the stenosed (restricted) portion of the vessel and inflated to compress the plaque against the vessel wall, thereby increasing the lumen in the vessel to improve blood flow. That is, the balloon is inflated to push the lesion radially outwardly to widen the passageway. Some stenotic lesions are resistant to conventional pressure balloons. Consequently, high pressure balloons have been developed to treat resistant stenotic lesions. However, such high pressure balloons apply more force and increase the risk of vessel trauma and rupture. Moreover, sometimes lesions are even resistant to these high pressure balloons.
Additionally, the use of these angioplasty balloon catheters oftentimes have only short term effect as it has been found that restensois frequently occurs after such treatment.
In an attempt to address such drawbacks as reducing the likelihood of restenosis, trauma as well as to treat vessels with highly resistant lesions, cutting balloon catheters were developed. One such device is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,024 which describes a catheter with a balloon and longitudinal cutting edges. One of the many disadvantages of this device, however, is it requires modifications of balloon catheters which significantly increases the cost of the catheter. Another disadvantage is that instead of using the procedural catheter, a different catheter may be required with a cutting balloon. Consequently, the surgeon would need to decide prior to the procedure which type of catheter to utilize, although this may not always be practical as the information to determine the type (e.g. resistance) of the lesion may not be available until the lesion is accessed and the extent of the disease is known. Thus, for example, the surgeon may insert an angioplasty catheter, inflate the balloon and find that it is insufficient to widen the vessel passageway. The surgeon would then need to conduct the time consuming task of removing the catheter and inserting a cutting balloon catheter, threading it through the vascular system over a guidewire. Since the catheters are inserted from a remote site, e.g. through the femoral artery, these catheter exchanges take time and increase trauma to the patient. Additionally, it adds to the cost of the procedure since two catheters would be required. In order to properly treat the diverse size and condition of each lesion a large inventory of multiple sized cutting balloons would be required.
Conversely, in certain procedures, utilizing a cutting balloon in soft lesions increases the risk of trauma or damage to the vessel and therefore it would not be desirable to use a cutting balloon catheter. Thus, an exchange for an angioplasty catheter would be necessary.
Such catheter exchanges might also require guidewire exchanges since the standard 0.035″ guidewire utilized for an angioplasty catheter may be too large for the 0.018″ cutting balloon catheter. The guidewire exchanges complicate the procedure, increase the risk to the patient and increase the procedure time, thereby increasing costs to the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,981 attempts to address the foregoing issues by providing a conversion device comprising an insertion tube insertable into the normal 0.035″ guidewire lumen of an angioplasty catheter. This device would not work for angioplasty catheters with small guidewire lumens. The tube has two jacket segments and a guide insert device having a channel and four guide channels. Because of the complexity of the device, the cutting elements in the four channels would need to be sufficiently thin to be maintained in the smaller diameter device. Such thin (small diameter) cutting elements however may be too flexible and not have adequate stiffness to be effective. Additionally, the cutting elements are attached at one end, having an opposite free end which can potentially damage and perforate the vessel wall during use.
The need therefore exists for an improved, more simplified device and method to enable the selective use of a cutting wire for treating stenosis.